


One love of two hearts

by broken_fannibal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (hints at), Autistic Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hugs, Insecure merlin, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, autistic Arthur Pendragon, but I swear this isnt angsty!, they´re so in love I can´t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Arthur loves hugs! And Merlin doesn't mind the least.





	One love of two hearts

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song You let me walk alone by Michael Schulte
> 
> This based on the headcanon that Arthur loves hugs. And pressure stimming is the best. And he can't always tell how something is meant by the tone of the voice alone.  
> This got a lot sweeter and more focused on being in love than I intended. but who am I to complain.

Merlin stood at the table, polishing Arthur's breastplate.

Arthur sat opposite to him and watched him as he often did.

Merlin was used to it by now.

Arthur sighed and got up. He rounded the table and came up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and hugged him tightly.

With Arthur pressed against like this, it felt like there wasn't a part of their bodies that wasn't touching. Merlin sighed. Sadly, his movements were always a little restricted when Arthur had his arms wrapped around him. "Arthur. I can't move like this." he said with a smile. "If you weren't so impatient..."

Behind him, Arthur tensed a little. Then, without a word, he pulled away.

Merlin heard shuffling steps behind him. A quick look over his shoulder confirmed Arthur was going to the bed, head hanging low.

A cold feeling settled in his gut. He felt guilty. It wasn’t the first time that Arthur hadn’t realised that something he had said was a joke.

Merlin wiped over the breastplate a few more times, waited until Arthur had settled, then he put the cloth down. He turned around and walked to the bed. "Arthur?"

Arthur sat with his back leaned against the headboard, his head turned away.

Merlin came to a stop next to him. "I was joking."

Now he looked up. "You were?"

"Yes." Merlin nodded and smiled.

Arthur pursed his lips, still looking into Merlin's eyes.

"Do you want a hug?" Merlin opened his arms.

Arthur looked up at him for a while longer. Then he got up, walked around Merlin and wrapped his arms around his middle.

Merlin chuckled. "Why do you often hug me like that?"

Movement from behind him. He guessed it was a shrug.

One of Arthur's hands wandered up to his waist and he hugged him tighter. "It's... better. I can hold you better." The words were whispered soft and... almost shy. If such a thing was even possible for Arthur.

Arthur pressed his face against the side of Merlin's neck.

Merlin smiled and covered Arthur's hands with his own.

Arthur enjoyed the pressure of Merlin against his chest, the angular shape of his body beneath his hands. It always calmed him.

Merlin sighed and tipped his head back so it rested on Arthur's shoulder.

"Hrm?" Arthur made a noise.

"This is nice. Today was exhausting and you're so warm and soft." Merlin said quietly.

Arthur started rubbing his hands over Merlin's ribs. They stood out quite a lot. Merlin really should eat more. He had gotten so skinny again.

"How about... we have dinner together tonight? I'll light the candles and you get food," Arthur proposed.

Merlin smiled. "That does sound lovely." He turned his head a bit. "But you forget that I'm not done polishing your armour yet."

Arthur grumbled. "Leave it. I'm sure it's good enough."

Merlin turned around, still smiling. He leaned in for a quick kiss and left for the kitchen.

Arthur watched him go, a soft smile on his face. He set his armour aside and put a few candles from around the room on the table.

 

By the time Merlin got back, the candles were lit and Arthur was waiting. He had even poured wine for both of them.

Arthur got up and pulled a chair out for him after he had set the tray down.

Silence settled around them.

Merlin felt the stress of the day fade away. If only every evening could be like this.

He jumped when he felt something touch his feet under the table. He looked up and saw the boyish smile on Arthur's face. He relaxed and toed off his boots. Arthur's warm feet reached out again. He couldn't suppress a smile.

When they had stacked the plates on the tray, Merlin lingered at the side of the table, unsure what to do. Should he leave? Did Arthur want him to stay?

The candles would still burn for a few more hours.

Judging by the indecisive look on Merlin's face, he was debating if he should stay. Or maybe he didn't know if he could stay. Arthur crossed to him and took Merlin's hands in his own. He remembered that especially in the beginning, Merlin had always asked. Several times even. "Stay." he said decisively.

Merlin smiled softly. "Shouldn't I bring the plates back to the kitchen first?" He knew that once Arthur had him in his bed, it was unlikely he'd get out again until morning.

"No. Gaius might find you and give you some task to do." Arthur pulled at his hands again.

Merlin looked back at him with raised eyebrows. Then he smiled.

Arthur couldn't help it, he smiled back.

Merlin laughed quietly. Arthur was adorable like this. He squeezed Arthur's hands. "I'll stay."

"The whole night?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Merlin nodded.

Arthur quickly turned and rushed to change into his nightclothes.

Merlin watched him with an amused expression. He was... flattered that Arthur was in such a hurry. For him. It made his chest warm. Merlin rearranged the candles around the bed and then took off his jacket and pants.

When Arthur was finished, he pulled Merlin onto the bed with him.

Merlin barely had time to shuffle all the way up on the bed before Arthur flopped down half on top of him.

The air was knocked from his lungs at the impact. But he wouldn't complain. Because Arthur was warm and soft and everywhere. He wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with that familiar, comforting scent.

Arthur rolled onto his side and pulled Merlin close with his back against Arthur's chest. He pressed his face against the back of Merlin's neck.

Merlin hummed and covered Arthur's hands with his own. It was so comfortable. His eyes drifted shut of their own accord.

They snapped open when he felt a soft touch behind his ear.

Arthur hadn't been able to resist. That particular spot behind Merlin's ear was one he loved to kiss. Along with the bony knob that stood out right where Merlin's neck ended and his back started. And  his ribs. His stomach. His shoulders. His wrists. His cheekbones. His lips.

Now Merlin turned around. He looked up at Arthur with wide eyes, blushing fiercely.

"What is it?" Arthur cocked his head.

Merlin fixed his eyes on Arthur's shoulder. He fidgeted. "You never... said something like that before..."

Arthur blinked. What could Merlin- Oh. He felt his cheeks heat. "I said that... out loud." His hands tightened in the fabric of Merlin's shirt.

Merlin nodded slowly. A bright smile broke out on his face and he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?” Arthur frowned. “Merlin, are you making fun of me?"

"No!" Merlin tried to catch his breath, still laughing. He shook his head. "Not at all." He bit his lip, thinking about the best to say it. "It's very sweet. I'm happy."

"Ah." Arthur nodded. Then he pulled Merlin close and kissed his cheekbone.

Merlin couldn't help but grin. He turned to face Arthur and slung his arms around Arthurs neck. And then he kissed him. Soft and slow. He felt Arthur's hands shift, one slid up his back, cupped his head in a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! They fuel my creative energy!


End file.
